


drunk in love

by stelgibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, a little cheesy but such is life, dana scully is a medical doctor, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson
Summary: stella/scully but at a bar.inspired by @ special_tramp's post on twt about "scully getting v drunk and v flirty bc she's trying to keep up with stella" also in reference to that one video where gillian says that she imagines stella will drink scully under the table!!
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank u to scullystarling for the beta and support and friendship :) <3

They sit, shoulder to shoulder, warm and loose, six little glasses filled with amber liquid lined up neatly. Dana straightens in her seat, a daring smile on her pretty lips, and she feels good. In her element, so powerful.

The confidence came from the mascara coating her lashes, the perfume at her pulse points, the fresh lacquer on her nails. From the hand that sat low on her waist, flirting with the top of her slacks, the warmth at her side, blonde hair framed by her auburn waves as they walked in, in step with each other.

The confidence came from orgasm number three, in the shower, wrapped up in each other. Blow drying and primping and changing side by side, ready for the night, to go out and shed the weariness of the week off. 

And so the challenge begins at the bar. Eyes locked. Lick. Lift. Swallow. Slam on the table. Lime at their teeth. And then again. And again. Her face betrays nothing, until the last shot, her nose crinkling, a shudder running through her small frame. 

“That wasn’t so bad, hm?” Stella coos, a satisfied smirk on her lips, her voice coated in honey, dripping, with a small tilt of her chin. Her hand rests on Dana’s upper back, rubbing up and down softly. 

Once her composure is back, Dana turns to Stella, dimples forming against a knowing smile.

“Are you made of Barium and Beryllium?”

Stella turns to face her, bemused expression, suppressing a chuckle. She raises one eyebrow as the red head leans into her.

“Because you’re a total BaBe”, she emphasizes the ah sound, a pop at the ending, noses now a centimeter apart. She breaks out into a full smile, rosy cheeks, obviously pleased with herself and bubbling with laughter at her own cheesy pick up line. 

“Because on the periodic tabl-” Stella interrupts her with a kiss square on the lips, her hands framing Dana’s jaw, fingers weaving into her hair. She pulls away, feeling her exhale, warm and content. Another kiss to her cheek, another below her ear, and she feels Dana’s body give in to the attention. Stella moves to wipe off the red she left behind with her thumb.

“I get it,” she murmured into her ear as Dana melts further into her seat, blushing hard, chin tucking in to hide her little smile. Stella moves into Dana’s personal space, stealing the air from the red head’s lungs with one quick look, eyes dark as she licks her lips.

The bartender keeps showing up, and Dana Scully won’t back down from a challenge. She’s daring her to keep up, even though she knows Stella will beat her at this game. Another two drinks in and Dana is touchy: deliberate brushing of shoulders, hands trailing up Stella’s arm, tucking loose waves behind her ear. She takes the blonde’s hands into hers, relaxed and languid. As she talks, Stella’s eyes trace from eyes to nose to lips back to eyes, entranced by her excitement and energy, small chuckles easily falling off her lips. As they people watch, she sneaks in little kisses, whispering sweetly about how pretty Stella is, lips hovering near Stella’s jawline. She’s flirty and happy, the alcohol keeping her loose and Stella acting as her support. 

“Stella, you’re glowing.” She’s on a mission, the words forming too quickly, taking all her focus to get the words out. 

“Dana, you-“

She’s turned in her seat, a whole 90 degrees, fully facing Stella now, fiddling with the straw, voice hushed. 

“Did you  _ know _ that you’re glowing? Did you  _ know _ that after an orgasm, your heart rate is  _ higher _ , so your blood flow increases, bringing oxygen to your body, which in turn, makes you glow?”

“Mm, is that so, Doctor Scully?” Stella’s voice is gravel, so low, running right through her.

Dana continues, suddenly brave, “and did you  _ know  _ that I want to take you home, and make you come?”

The blonde smoothly slides out of her seat, and with the flip of her hair, she stands between her girlfriend’s legs, hands easily landing on the tops of her thighs; warm, inching closer and closer, but stopping just short of where she really needs her most. Dana’s breath gets caught in her throat, mouth hanging open, eyes glittering and wide, the admonishing “Ste-lluh” leaving her lips. Stella’s fingers find their way to her chin, closing her mouth; lips moving up to kiss her, pairs of eyes fluttering closed on contact. Scully’s arms wrap around Stella’s neck, kisses hungry and a little bit sloppy, and they can’t get enough of each other. They break apart, small breaths huffing out, a little whine at the loss of the kiss, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavy.

“I want you so bad, babe,” Dana whispers against Stella’s lips, “let’s get out of here.”

They leave hands clasped, a teeter in the FBI agents step. She’s a little bit drunk, but mostly head over heels for the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and as always, feel free to lmk what you think :)


End file.
